


Flower Boys' Crack House

by Neko_ryn



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff and Crack, I Tried, I don't actually know how the story goes, I swear this is funny, Texting, chatfic, i want to make this ot12 lowkey tho, to a certain degree, who knows - Freeform, will there even be ships?, would anyone read that?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: Changminguys ;A; we need helpEricwhat is it hyung?JaehyunJuyeon just started a fucking fire in the kitchenSunwoo...JuyeonI'm sorry...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back with my first attempt at writing pure, non angsty humour, this was approved by a close friend so I'm hoping it is good :'v Hope you enjoy and follow me on this madness. Also, please tell me if you like the format! So I can do it better in the future ^^
> 
> The nicknames are
> 
> Sangyeon - dad  
> Jacob - literal angel  
> Younghoon - shyhoon  
> Hyunjae - petty alpaca  
> Juyeon - mr. kitty/lighter  
> Kevin - single lady  
> New - walking abdicus  
> Q - giraffe  
> Haknyeon - baby pig  
> Hwall - cupid  
> Sunwoo - life is hard  
> Eric - LA ribs

**flower boys' crack house, 10:00am**

 

**dad**

Guys please don't arrive late today

I'm already about to arrive to the restaurant

 

**shyhoon**

already omw

im going to help you open up today ^^

 

**literal angel**

I'm almost there as well~

 

**dad**

Thanks guys!

 

**life is hard**

eric and I will be there early

last period's teacher is on sick leave

 

**petty alpaca**

why are you on the phone, brat

 

**life is hard**

'cause i can

why aren't you helping sangyeon hyung?

 

**petty alpaca**

'cause i can't

 

**literal angel**

:C

 

**petty alpaca**

...

let me just deliver this essay

 

**literal angel**

C:

 

**life is hard**

HA

 

**literal angel**

Sunwoo go back to class

 

**life is hard**

...

okay

 

**petty alpaca**

HA

* * *

**Jaehyun created a new chat, 12:35pm**

**Jaehyun added Sunwoo, Eric, Juyeon, Haknyeon, Changmin, Hyunjoon and Kevin**

**Jaehyun changed the chat's name to We're going to die**

 

**Changmin**

guys ;A; we need help

 

**Eric**

what is it hyung?

 

**Jaehyun**

Juyeon just started a fucking fire in the kitchen

 

**Sunwoo**

...

 

**Juyeon**

I'm sorry...

please don't tell Sangyeon hyung and Jacob hyung

 

**Eric**

they're not there?

 

**Kevin**

they left with Chanhee and Younghoon hyung

 

**Sunwoo**

you're telling me y'all were actually left unsupervised????

how did anyone think that was a good idea?

 

**Jaehyun**

hey I was supervising!

 

**Sunwoo**

as I said

how did anyone think that was a good idea?

 

**Jaehyun**

I'm coming for you Kim Sunwoo

 

**Sunwoo**

I'll tell the hyungs Juyeon hyung burnt the restaurant under YOUR SUPERVISION

 

**Jaehyun**

I'll get you one of these days, I swear

 

**Eric**

anyways, haven't you tried putting it out?

 

**Haknyeon**

I just burnt two aprons doing that

 

**Kevin**

you mean trying

trying to do that

 

**Sunwoo**

and yet you're here

texting

 

**Jaehyun**

we're in panic please understand

 

**Changmin**

please come help ;A;

 

**Eric**

on our way

 

**Sunwoo**

you all owe us for helping and keeping this a secret

* * *

**Canada Bros, 01:09pm**

 

**canadian angel**

Kevin~

Are you busy? Could you do me a favor?

 

**shining moon**

I'm here hyung!

what is it?

 

**canadian angel**

Can you double check a list I'm going to send?

Just to be sure we're not missing anything

We're almost done but I don't want to be back and find out we're actually missing something

 

**shining moon**

sure!

just give me a moment

 

**canadian angel**

Thanks Kev ^^

 

**We're going to die**

 

**Kevin**

gUYS

we're doomed

Jacob hyung just messaged me they're almost done

 

**Jaehyun**

@Sunwoo @Eric

hurry the hell up

 

**Sunwoo**

we just got off the bus just wAIT

 

**Eric**

Sunwoo looks quite pissed right now

just sayin'

 

**Canada Bros**

 

shining moon

you're missing nothing hyung

the list is good

 

**canadian angel**

Thanks Kev~

We're going to pay now then c:

 

**shining moon**

haha sure!

c:

* * *

**We're going to die, 07:07pm**

 

**Haknyeon**

well that was...

an experience

 

**Sunwoo**

I can't believe you were still cooking with a fucking FIRE in the middle of the kitchen

and how did the fire even last that long?

it took us like 40 mins to arrive

 

**Juyeon**

I guess my cooking is good fuel

 

**Eric**

what I can't believe is the clients didn't even realize what was going on

 

**Kevin**

we did a great job distracting them tbh

i don't think anyone will ever be able to forget juyeon hyung and hyunjae hyung

they'll go down in history as a power couple

 

**Hyunjae**

don't mention it again

ever

we don't talk about that

also I understand why Juyeon had to do it

but why did I have to be part of that too?

 

**Sunwoo**

because you were supposed to be in charge

 

**Eric**

and failed miserably

 

**Hyunjae**

I hate both of you

 

**Hyunjoon**

on the other  hand

I didn't think water could make it worse

or that baking soda would solve it

how did you two guys know?

 

**Sunwoo**

have you ever heard of the internet?

I've heard it's a great tool

maybe you should try it

 

**Hyunjoon**

I hate you

 

**Sunwoo**

y'all say that

but i bet you'd call me instead of 911

 

**Changmin**

i would! :D

sunwoo you're very trustworthy

 

**Sunwoo**

finally someone that appreciates me

 

**Juyeon**

guys pls don't tell anyone about this

 

**Haknyeon**

I mean

8 out of us already know like

there's not many ignorant people out there

 

**Juyeon**

just don't tell

 

**Sunwoo changed Juyeon's name to lighter**

 

**lighter**

whyyyyy

 

**Sunwoo**

you deserve this and more

 

**Kevin**

we could've cause the restaurant to be closed down guys :/

i don't mind if we don't tell the others but we should be careful from now on

 

**Changmin**

Kevin is right

let's be careful now :D

one of us could've gotten hurt

 

**Eric**

the fire wasn't even that big

and you, 6 people, had to wait for the two youngest to arrive and put it out for you

i'm disappointed but not surprised

 

**Hyunjae**  

this is humiliating

 

**Sunwoo**

it should be

you are all so lame

 

**Changmin**

:c

 

**Kevin**

how can I ever deny that given the situation

 

**Hyunjoon**

maybe we should go back to cleaning before they become suspicious

 

**Hyunjae**

let's go then

 

**lighter**

please don't tell them :c

* * *

**flower boys' crack house, 08:32pm**

 

**dad**

Well guys, thanks for your hard work today!

Make sure to get home safely!

 

**giraffe**

you too hyung!

see you tomorrow

 

**shyhoon**

btw guys

did you see my apron? i couldn't find it

 

**walking abdicus**

same here

we had to use a replacement

 

**baby pig**

haha nope

haven't seen them

 

**walking abdicus**

too bad...

sorry Sangyeon hyung, we'll have to get new ones

 

**dad**

It's okay guys!

Personalizing an apron is not that hard

I'll get you two a new one soon.

 

**shyhoon**

thanks!

 

**walkIng abdicus**

thank you hyung!

 

**We're going to die**

 

**Haknyeon**

I have so many regrets

 

**Sunwoo**

you're a fucking idiot

* * *

**flower boys' crack house, 01:06am**

 

**single lady**

guys ive been thinking about this

but isnt calling ourselves flower boys a bit of an asshole move?

 

**LA ribs**

why are you awake?

we have work tomorrow?

 

**petty alpaca**

bitch talk for yourself im better looking than flowers

flower boy falls short

 

**life is hard**

jaehyun hyung you'll have to change nicknames with kevin hyung at this rate

 

**petty alpaca**

sunwoo

freaking run

 

**life is hard**

it was good knowing you all

please tell the police it was jaehyun hyung

 

**LA ribs**

why are we so dramatic

 

**mr. kitty**

thats what family is all about

 

**LA ribs**

we're not family

 

**mr. kitty**

touché


	2. how is it that we still have clients?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life is hard changed giraffe's nickname to insufferable thief
> 
> insufferable thief changed life is hard's nickname to heartless monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, finally, the second chapter to this mess, and it is even messier than the first chapter somehow. Also, let me tell you that my brain went from 0 to 100 real quick so there will be some ships but I don't even know which and there's a high chance of this ending in OT12 so take that as you will, but for now, please enjoy!

**flower boys crack house; 9:35am**

 

**dad**

I love weekends.

I get to see you all in time for work.

 

**cupid**

that was lowkey petty

 

**petty alpaca**

if only you could hear me groan

why do we work on weekends again?

 

**life is hard**

if you're a restaurant and don't open on weekends it's like asking for a death sentence

i wonder how Sangyeon hyung hasn't fired you yet

you're a terrible worker

and person

 

**cupid**

are we going to ignore the fact Sangyeon hyung was acting petty?

 

**petty alpaca**

because I serve most of the looks in this household

and the restaurant is called flower boys snack house

you can't not have me

 

**single lady**

where is the lie

 

**cupid**

I guess we are

 

**LA ribs**

we have Juyeon hyung and Younghoon hyung anyway

and they're far nicer than you

 

**single lady**

i mean...

where is the lie

 

**petty alpaca**

the amount of disrespect

 

**LA ribs**

:*

 

**petty alpaca**

I am one of the oldest in this household and this is how I get treated

 

**LA ribs**

this is not a household and we're not family

 

**dad**

I'm pretty sure my name in this chat says otherwise.

 

**literal angel**

Guys don't be hard on Jaehyun.

He's stressed due to school.

 

**petty alpaca**

thank you

finally someone that respects me

 

**life is hard**

getting respect from Jacob hyung doesn't even count

he's nice to everyone

 

**literal angel**

:C

 

**life is hard**

sorry hyung

no offense

but you really are nice to everyone

 

**LA ribs**

not even changmin hyung is that nice to everyone

 

**life is hard**

changmin hyung is lowkey a savage

 

**shyhoon**

I can confirm

 

**giraffe**

what did I do? D:

 

**cupid**

it's okay hyung

don't mind them

you know how they are

 

**life is hard**

how?

how are we hwall?

 

**LA ribs**

illustrate us hwall 

 

**cupid**

is this what a near death experience feels like

because I am terrified

 

**petty alpaca**

can you all stop being so dramatic and move your asses to the restaurant?

Sangyeon-hyung is really counting on us today

He looks so excited

 

**baby pig**

said the drama queen

 

**petty alpaca**

there you are Haknyeon

get moving before I come for you myself

 

**baby pig**

omw!

 

**single lady**

I'm almost completely certain Sangyeon hyung loves his restaurant more than he loves us

 

**dad**

I won't confirm nor deny that.

Now, get moving.

* * *

**flower boys' crack house, 11:30am**

 

**life is hard**

there's only half an hour left for us to open

and haknyeon hyung is already doing something stupid

who left him alone in the kitchen?

 

**petty alpaca**

if he was alone in the kitchen

then clearly ALL of us left him alone

 

**life is hard**

literally shut up that's not the point

 

**mr. kitty**

what did he do?

 

**life is hard sent a picture**

 

**walking abdicus**

Why are his hands covered with wrapping plastic?

 

**single lady**

is he doing... attempting to do a kung fu pose?

 

**LA ribs**

so I might have an explanation for that

 

**petty alpaca**

spill

 

**LA ribs**

we watched Kung Fu Panda the other day

and he liked the mantis

 

**life is hard**

are we sure we're not living with a fucking child?

 

**petty alpaca**

I mean yes

since we're not actually living with him

 

**life is hard**

well thank you mister obvious

 

**single lady changed baby pig's nickname to dollar store kung fu panda**

 

**mr. kitty**

seems about right

 

**giraffe**

not trying to cause panic but Jacob-hyung saw you all texting

 

**walking abdicus**

Whoops

 

**literal angel**

Guys.

Get back to work c:

 

**life is hard**

I just fell literal chills down my spine

 

**LA ribs**

we're going!

 

**11:52a.m.**

 

**dollar store kung fu panda**

SUNWOO

HOW COULD YOU SEND THAT PICTURE

 

**literal angel**

C:

 

**dollar store kung fu panda**

D:

* * *

**flower boys' crack house, 3:07pm**

 

**life is hard**

Changmin hyung

where are you?

 

**giraffe**

ÒwÓ

 

**life is hard**

I swear to fucking god hyung

 

**giraffe**

OwO" !!!

 

**dad**

What is going on here?

 

**mr. kitty**

Changmin stole Sunwoo's electric fly killing thing

 

**life is hard**

give it back hyung

 

**petty alpaca**  

why did he steal it?

 

**mr. kitty**

"Sunwoo you're a heartless monster you can't just kill creatures like this!"

and then he ran away with it

 

**giraffe**

ÒwÓ!

 

**life is hard changed giraffe's nickname to insufferable thief**

**insufferable thief changed life is hard's nickname to heartless monster**

 

**dad**

Guys, please stop.

 

**petty alpaca**

never thought I'd see something like this happen tbh

 

**LA ribs**

sunwoo

look through the kitchen window

he's hiding among the clients

 

**heartless monster**

thanks

 

**insufferable thief**

!!!

gotta blast

 

**mr. kitty**

there goes Sunwoo

in plain business hours

how fun

 

**dad**

Sunwoo, Changmin, come back to the kitchen.

 

**cupid**

why are Sunwoo and Changmin hyung out here?

who's cooking the ramen?

 

**dad**

Fuck, the ramen.

Chanhee can you take care of it for a moment?

 

**walking abdicus**

Sure

Just don't kill them because I can't take this task forever

 

**cupid**

oh god

 

**petty alpaca**

what?

 

**dollar store kung fu panda**

are the costumers choosing sides?

 

**cupid**

pretty much

 

**shyhoon**

for real...

 

**LA ribs**

is changmin hyung using aegyo to turn the girls on sunwoo?

 

**dollar store kung fu panda**

Sunwoo is blUSHING

what is going on anymore

 

**literal angel**

Why are you all on the chat?

We have orders to deliver.

 

**cupid**

now the boys are on Sunwoo's side

 

**single lady**

are they going to have a dance off???

 

**literal angel**

Kevin not you too.

 

**LA ribs**

changmin hyung would win if they were to have a dance off

 

**single lady**

true

 

**dollar store kung fu panda**

tell me I did not just witness that

 

**cupid**

Sangyeon hyung and Jacob hyung literally grabbing them by the ears and pulling them back into the kitchen after apologizing to the customers?

 

**walking abdicus**

Yep, they just walked in

They're most definitely dead

 

**petty alpaca**

#RIPSunwooAndChangmin

 

**mr. kitty**

they will be missed

 

shyhoon

And remembered 

 

**dad**

Go. Back. To. Work.

* * *

**flower boys' crack house, 8:02pm**

 

**dad**

Well guys, you can all leave now.

Sunwoo, Changmin, Eric, you're staying.

 

**LA ribs**

wait, why me too?

 

**dad**

You told Sunwoo where to find Changmin, causing this mess.

 

**LA ribs**

...

fair enough

 

**literal angel**

Well guys, I hope you know I'm disappointed.

 

**heartless monster**

ouch...

 

**insufferable thief**

QnQ

 

**literal angel**

Use this time to reflect on your actions, see you tomorrow.

 

**shyhoon**

bye guys

 

**petty alpaca**

make sure to leave the restaurant extra clean

 

**walking abdicus**

Don't ever do this again...

 

**single lady**

bye!

 

**heartless monster**

sigh...

this will be a long night...

 

**dad**

It sure will.

* * *

**An idiot and a genius, 2:09am**

 

**in need for supervision**

sunwooooooo TT

 

**the supervisor**

what the fuck did you do now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to go yell at me on my tumblr [@not-majestic-bluenicorn](https://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com) and now you can yell at me on twitter too [@soft_bluenicorn](https://twitter.com/soft_bluenicorn)!


	3. secrets are to be shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the supervisor  
> what happened?  
> why are you still awake at 2am?
> 
> in need of supervision sent a picture
> 
> in need of supervision  
> they won't let me sleep TT
> 
> the supervisor  
> oh god  
> you did not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting on my drafts for DAYS but I was so busy with school I just didn't have the time to post it ;A; But here it is, finally, this will have a second part since it was getting too long and editing something larger than 1k words is way too difficult ;A; Hope you enjoy!
> 
> The nicknames:  
> Sangyeon - dad  
> Jacob - literal angel  
> Younghoon - shyhoon  
> Hyunjae - petty alpaca, worst hyung  
> Juyeon - mr. kitty  
> Kevin - single lady  
> New - walking abdicus, Channie  
> Q - insufferable thief, Minnie  
> Haknyeon - dollar store kung fu panda, in need of supervision, must protect  
> Hwall - cupid, quiet baby  
> Sunwoo - heartless monster, the supervisor, worst dongsaeng  
> Eric - LA ribs

** An idiot and a genius, 2:09am **

 

** in need of supervision **

sunwooooooo TT

 

** the supervisor **

what the fuck did you do now

 

** in need of supervision **

ouch TT

 

** the supervisor **

what

you come crying into our chat at 2 in the morning and want me to think there's nothing wrong?

 

** in need of supervision **

T^T

 

** the supervisor **

what happened?

why are you still awake at 2am?

 

** in need of supervision sent a picture **

 

**in need of supervision**

they won't let me sleep TT

 

** the supervisor **

oh god

you did not

 

** in need of supervision **

in my defense, I didn't think it'd work

 

** the supervisor **

so you went ahead and got an incubator to try and hatch a bunch of eggs

where did you even get the eggs

 

** in need of supervision **

from the supermarket TT

 

** the supervisor **

of fucking course

 

** in need of supervision **

only 6 hatched though T^T

 

** the supervisor **

don't worry

there wasn't any life in the others

you did a good job

 

** in need of supervision **

yeah but

mom said I can only keep one

 

** the supervisor **

oh

oh no

I'm not doing it hyung

 

** in need of supervision **

please???

just until we find them a better home

 

** the supervisor **

they can't be left without supervision

just like you

and tomorrow is sunday, we have work

 

** in need of supervision **

pleeeeeeeease?????

 

** the supervisor **

I hate you...

 

** in need of supervision **

:D

can you come to my house tomorrow before we go to the restaurant?

 

** the supervisor **

SIGH

 

** in need of supervision **

thank you sunwoo!

<3

 

** the supervisor **

I hate you so much

* * *

** flower boys' crack house, 10:05am **

 

** dad **

@dollar store kung fu panda @heartless monster

I congratulate you guys.

You arrived so early! Even before me.

I'm proud of you.

 

** heartless monster **

eh

thanks

we try

 

** LA ribs **

why are you speaking like a literal dad

I hate this

ew

 

** dad **

Shut the fuck up Eric.

 

** LA ribs **

gasp

 

** dad **

I hope you're on your way here already.

 

** LA ribs **

yessir

 

** dad **

Good, what about the others?

 

** single lady **

Jacob hyung and I are almost there

we met halfway lol

 

** mr. kitty **

I'm almost there too

 

** shyhoon **

sorry I overslept

but I'm on my way there already

 

dad

Okay, good enough.

I'm gonna assume Jaehyun, Chanhee, Hyunjoon and Changmin are also on their way.

For their own good.

 

** LA ribs **

...

I've never been more scared in my life if I have to be honest

 

** mr. kitty **

I agree

* * *

** hell is cold, 02:17pm **

 

** worst hyung **

are you and Haknyeon dating?

 

** worst dongsaeng **

what

 

** worst hyung **

don't try to trick me

you two have been going in and out of the cleaning closet all day

and you stay in there together for suspicious amounts of time

 

** worst dongsaeng **

okay yeah

I can see why that looks suspicious

we're not dating tho

 

** worst hyung **

uhuh

look I don't really care

but stop going into the cleaning closet to make out during working hours

leave that for when you're alone or something

 

** worst dongsaeng **

ffs hyung

we're not "making out" inside the cleaning closet

nor are we dating

 

** worst hyung **

then why are you going inside the cleaning closet so much?

 

** worst dongsaeng **

come with me to the closet

I'll show you

 

** worst hyung **

you know I have standards Sunwoo

 

** worst dongsaeng **

HYUNG

 

** worst hyung **

okay okay

I'm coming

 

** 2:25pm **

 

** worst hyung **

oh

 

** worst dongsaeng **

do you understand now?

 

** worst hyung **

so you two are parents

don't you think your relationship is moving too fast?

 

** worst dongsaeng **

istfg

you're insufferable

I hate you

 

** worst hyung **

;)

the feeling is mutual, don't worry

 

** worst dongsaeng **

glad to know

anyway

can you please keep the secret?

haknyeon hyung asked me to help take care of them until we find them a definite home

I don't want sangyeon hyung and jacob hyung to get mad at us or something

 

** worst hyung **

specially after the mess with Changmin I suppose

 

** worst dongsaeng **

ugh

don't even mention it

 

** worst hyung **

heh

okay, I'll keep the secret

but you owe me one

 

** worst dongsaeng **

sigh

why do I feel like I'm making a deal with the devil?

 

** worst hyung **

rude

* * *

** cute and chic, 04:08pm **

 

** quiet baby **

hyung

 

** quiet baby sent a picture **

 

** quiet baby **

can I have one?

 

** must protect **

oeneblabsienalabaiab

HWALL

WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE

 

** quiet baby **

Juyeon hyung is here too

 

** must protect **

oh god

why

I should've listened to sunwoo

 

** quiet baby **

Sunwoo knows too?

are you playing favorites with the maknaes hyung?

•^•

 

** must protect **

I am not

this is a misunderstanding

a false accusation

 

** qu iet baby **

why do you even have chicks?

 

** must protect **

I hatched them

from convenience store eggs

ain't I amazing?

 

quiet baby

this is the reason everyone gives you nicknames related to protecting you hyung

 

** must protect **

;;

 

** quiet baby **

can I help taking care of them?

Juyeon hyung says they're not as cute as cats but that he'll help

 

** must protect **

okay, just don't tell anyone else

enough people know already

 

** quiet baby **

well I got news for you

Eric just walked into the cleaning closet

I'll tell him not to tell anyone

 

** must protect **

sunwoo is going to murder me

* * *

** flower boys' crack house, 05:25pm **

 

** shyhoon **

why is everyone messing up so much today?

 

** literal angel **

What do you mean?

 

** shyhoon **

everyone keeps going in and out of the cleaning closet

so I imagine it's to clean something

 

** do ** **llar store kung fu panda**

ah

heh

it's nothing

must be one of those days

right?

 

** shyhoon **

?

right...

 

** an idiot and a genius **

 

** in need of supervision **

I'm doing a great job distracting them ain't I?

 

** the supervisor **

you're quite the idiot aren't you?

 

** in need of supervision **

ouch ;;

 

** flower boys' crack house **

 

** dad **

Let's try to work with more order now.

We're almost done for the day.

 

** dollar store kung fu panda **

roger that!

* * *

** QwQ, 06:39pm **

 

** Channie **

Changmin

I found something amazing

 

** Minnie **

QoQ?

 

** Channie sent a picture **

 

**Minnie**

omg!!!

let's keep one!

 

** Channie **

I'm on it

Why do you think there's chicks inside the cleaning closet?

 

** Minnie **

no idea

but they're so cute

 

** Channie **

I agree!

Okay got one

I'm coming back

 

** Minnie **

QuQ!

* * *

** An idiot and a genius, 06:54pm **

 

** in need of supervision **

sunwoo

 

** the supervisor **

what?

 

** in need of supervision **

a chick is missing

 

** the supervisor **

...

sigh

 

** in need of supervision **

I'm sorry ;;

 

** the supervisor **

disappointed but not surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to go scream at me on my tumblr [@not-majestic-bluenicorn](http://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com) and also on twitter [@soft_bluenicorn](https://www.twitter.com/soft_bluenicorn).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my new series, and don't forget to go yell at me on Tumblr [@not-majestic-bluenicorn](http://www.not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
